remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Buster
The Planet Buster is a heat-ray cannon the size of a moon, used by the Vok aliens in an attempt to destroy the prehistoric Earth. Fiction ''Beast Wars'' During Rhinox's studies of the mysterious planet the Maximals and Predacons were stranded on, he discovered that one of the planet's moons had less mass than its size would suggest. Almost as if it were... hollow... After the Floating island was destroyed in a battle against the Transformer forces, a beacon was sent to the Vok, first being received by a structure on the Planet Buster before being shot off into space. Receiving this beacon, the Vok returned to the Earth and were quite displeased to see that the Beast Wars had completely wrecked their "project". Deeming the entire planet to now be a liability, the Vok revealed their magnum opus: a "termination sequence" that transformed the planet's hollow second moon into a massive weapon. Other Voices, Part 1 The Vok attempted to use this cannon (which Rattrap later dubbed "The Planet Buster") to ignite every energon deposit on the planet, resulting in an explosion powerful enough to destroy the planet itself! As the alien device charged up, receiving power from an alien site on the planet, the power beam somehow caused the orbiting stasis pods to fall out of orbit. In order to destroy the weapon, Optimus Primal confiscated a customized stasis pod, which Tarantulas and Blackarachnia had rebuilt as a means to escape from the planet, and rigged its transwarp cell with an explosive charge. Optimus's plan was to fly the Pod into the core of the Planet Buster, where the transwarp cell would explode, taking the alien construct with it. Unfortunately, the Pod itself was a trap, set by Megatron, revealed to Optimus when he was unable to exit the pod and escape from the imminent explosion. The plan to destroy the Planet Buster succeeded, but cost the Maximals their leader.Other Voices, Part 2 As an unforeseen development, the destruction of the Planet Buster created a massive quantum surge. This surge mutated several Transformers into Transmetals and damaged the stasis pods of others, resulting in the Fuzors and Transmutate. The destruction of the stasis pod's transwarp cell also created a transwarp wave which traveled across space and time, eventually reaching a Predacon outpost in the "present" time of the Beast Era, the time from which the Beast Warriors hailed. Upon intercepting this wave, the Tripredacus Council sent an agent to investigate.The Agenda (Part 1) ''Treasure Planet'' While the Planet Buster was built the Vok aliens, the Space Pirates built their own cannon using the aliens' blueprints and it disguised itself as a hollow moon of Treasure Planet. Emperor Pilaf learned from Robert Dolittle, head of Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation, that the Planet Buster could destroy any planet. Wanting to take over Planet Aqurius, Pilaf and his gang located the control center for the Planet Buster on Treasure Planet. Pilaf engaged a "termination sequence" that transformed Treasure Planet's hollow moon into a massive weapon. A demonstration of the Planet Buster destroyed the planet Moriturus. Mai used this cannon to ignite every energon deposit on Planet Aqurius, resulting in an explosion powerful enough to destroy the planet itself! In order to destroy the weapon, Marika made a plan: to have the Barbaroosa launch its missile into the core of the Planet Buster, where the missile would explode, taking the alien construct with it. First, the frontier pirates had to pass the Dolittle fleet guarding an alien weapon. Category:Moons Category:Weapons